sweeeet_emotiioooonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunday
Title: Sunday Main Characters: '''Benny O'Donnell, Rebecca O'Donnell, Maudie Pincer '''Also Includes: Ernie Pincer, Julia Pincer Location: Maudie's Diner Date: April 26, 1981; May 4, 1981; February 16, 1982 Hand in hand, Rebecca and Benny entered Miss Maudie’s diner, just like every other weekend. There was hardly a Sunday that they didn’t drop by, not even since they started having kids. The couple didn’t let anything get in their way, not at all. They would take their kids with them, somedays. Others, they left them with a baby sitter. They made do with what they had, just to be able to see Maudie. Though, unfortunately, Miss Maudie wasn’t there to be seen anymore. Every Sunday morning, Miss Maudie would greet them with a big smile and an even bigger hug. She was one to share the love, especially with whom she referred to as the best couple in all of Texas. She absolutely adored Benny, Rebecca, and their kids! She couldn’t say a mean word about them if she tried, and she didn’t intend to. One morning in particular plays back in Rebecca’s mind if she ever is to think of Miss Maudie. Well, two, actually. The Sunday morning before and the Sunday morning of. She didn’t exactly like either ‘memory’, but she seemed to be unable to shake them from her thoughts sometimes. Miss Maudie looked up from her spot behind the counter, smiling as the couple walked in at their usual timing, just before eleven o’clock. She pushed her frail body up, getting down from the stool she was sitting on before going over to greet the two of them properly. “How are my two favorite young adults?” Maudie asked, only realizing when she got closer that something wasn’t exactly right with them, and for once they weren’t actually doing well. Rebecca and Benny both had bloodshot eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and a little quiver about them as they tried to stand completely still. All and all, they looked like somebody had died! And unknowingly to Miss Maudie, someone did. “What’s going on…” Maudie asked cautiously, clutching her handkerchief to her chest worriedly. She didn’t like where things were going, not one bit. “Well, something, uh.....I uh...we have some unfortunate news, Miss Maudie,” Benny said, holding back tears as best as he could. Rebecca, on the other hand, fell and stumbled into Benny’s chest, holding herself there as she began to let out body shaking sobs. “Oh dear,” Miss Maudie mumbled to herself, watching as Benny comforted his wife as best he could without breaking down as well. Maudie could tell that it was a tough situation for the both of them, and with Benny crying like that, she knew it was bad. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t bring herself to say anything. She was too afraid to ask, though. She didn’t want to know of the horrible thing that was putting the young couple in this sort of situation. “Bethany died...died a few days ago...T-Thursday afternoon, specifically,” Benny choked out, starting to have a mental break down again. It was awful this morning, though he was able to keep his composition on the way there. It seemed that it came in stages, one moment he was fine and the next he didn’t. “No…She was so young, that’s..no…” Miss Maudie mumbled, not wanting to believe them. Bethany was only a baby, hardly six months old! How could that happen! “I’m sorry…” Benny mumbled, bringing his arms around Miss Maudie as well. The three hugged it out, crying in the comforts of each other. There was no real point in Benny apologizing for his daughter’s death, especially since he had nothing to do with it. They had put Bethany down for a nap, and when they went to wake her up, she was just...gone. But either way, Benny felt the need to show his regards to MIss Maudie. He knew how much she loved the kids, as if she was their grandmother. Especially Bethany, the two had some sort of bond somehow. The rest of their morning was spent in the usually booth they sat in, the three crying over their pancakes and eggs and whatnot, unable to eat any of it. In fact, neither one of the young adults had eaten anything since the event. They were starving themselves to some extent, and the second Maudie found out about that, she played the parent card on them. They didn’t want to, and they refused for quite some time, but finally she got them to eat. It was a hard day for them, a hard morning especially. But they survived it, and that was what mattered. Although, little did they know, things were only going to get worse in a short amount of time. Rebecca glanced over at Benny as she looked around the mostly empty diner. She heard movement in the back from the chef as always, but that was it. She tried keeping herself from remembering the...well..the last Sunday… Benny frowned, realizing what Rebecca’s mind was going through. It had been quite some time since they had been in there together, with every other predicament going on in there life. And though it just brought sadness, it felt good to be back in a place where they had always been welcomed and loved. Benny led Rebecca into the diner as they did time and time again, aiming to seek out Miss Maudie. They had some dates to go over with her, having figured out the time for Bethany’s funeral. It was an unfortunate topic, but over the days, they had realized it was nothing they could simply ignore. He furrowed his eyebrows, seeing that Miss Maudie wasn’t in her usual spot behind the counter. There wasn’t much movement from the back kitchen, either, which was suspicious. This rose a bit of confusion and worried in Benny, and his mind instantly jumped to the worse scenario. Maudie was dead… “Miss...Miss Maudie, where are you?” he spoke aloud, frowning still as he heard his voice slightly echo through the empty diner. He looked up, seeing someone’s head peek out from back in the kitchen. Ernie, the chef, and one of Maudie’s sons himself, had been back there. His eyes looked totally bloodshot, and that couldn’t mean anything good. “Momma’s...well, my momma, she’s dead,” Ernie said, his strong southern accent coming out even more as he spoke. Though his voice cracked, it seemed to project itself even farther than usual. Benny had no idea how Ernie could say that without breaking down like he had done, it just seemed impossible. His mother had died and he wasn’t crying? It was evident that he had been, but could he really let up so easily. Rebecca, upon hearing that, seemed to collapse to the ground. She would have fallen in a crumpled, crying heap had Benny not caught her under her arm. She didn’t know what else to do but break down. Two people she loved, gone within a week or so. “Died Thursday night...of a...a heart attack, if I recall correctly..I went to pick her up like I do every morning...and..well,” Ernie said, speaking up again to give the couple an explanation. Rebecca opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t bring herself to do so. She had no reason to talk, she felt. No reason to be alive, hardly. She was losing people one by one, and that scared her. She didn’t know who could be next...she could be next. “I’m...damn, I’m sorry for your loss, Ernie,” Benny said, trying to keep the tears in. Miss Maudie had been like a mother to him, well, grandmother, his entire life. He couldn’t remember not having her in his life, but it seemed he was going to have to get used to that. Ernie nodded, not speaking a word before heading back into the kitchen alone. He did what he did best under pressure and sadness...and that was cook. He had a breakfast meal out for Benny and Rebecca in no time at all, leaving them to eat alone in their corner booth. It took awhile for them to eat anything, and they both didn’t want to. Though, it was done for Miss Maudie, the woman who looked out for their well being no matter what. They owed it to her to eat, whether they wanted to think that or not. They just knew it. Benny looked over at Rebecca once more, bringing his arms around his wife. “They’re up there together, baby,” he whispered in her ear, kissing her gently. “Miss Maudie is up there protecting our baby girl, watching over her for us…” he added, sighing as they slowly moved towards their booth. They ordered their meal from one of Maudie’s daughters, whom Ernie had hired to take her place as the head waitress. Trying their hardest, they made an attempt to forget it all, that the deaths had never happened. Bethany was just at home, and Maudie was back in the kitchen with her son. Though, as much as they tried to trick their brains, they knew the truth. And they had to face that, time and time again. Category:Oneshots